modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beelim/Bonus cards (Spring)
'Original powers' *Economic Boom *Great Thinker *Trade Embargo *Naval Blockade *Sabotage *Propaganda *Cultural Dominance *Eureka *Merchant Guild *Bandits (?) *Treachery (flips the territory outright) *Mercenaries *Political dissension *Transport Requisition *Warpath *Population Explosion *Intelligence Network *Spy School *Traitors *Wonder of the World 'Strategic Effort' Can be used to force a nation to attack a certain region, and counts as a free attack. You can use this ability on yourself to attack and annex a region from allies or nonbelligerents without harming your relations with them, and you may still attack another faction afterwards. 'Scorched Earth' Negates the use of any other tactical bonus cards used here - other cards simply have no effect. 'People’s Army' Increase your pop count. 'Supply Lines' Supply wagons are created faster and cheaper as long as he is supporting or present. 'Fabricated claims' Annexes outright any unowned territory on the map, unlike treachery it does not have to be adjacent to your own. You can play this ONLY on a "barbarian" area. 'Fund Rebels' Sacrifices a merchant or missionary located in enemy territory to cause it to revolt and turn independent. Success is dependent on the level of the character sacrificed, and enemy units within the territory are moved to your enemy's capital. 'Black Market' Your trade units become invisible and can trade with all settlements and sites as if they were nonbelligerents. They can still be attacked as normal if they were spotted by a spy or scout of the enemy's. 'Sanctions' Stops a player from receiving tribute for 4 turns, but also results in the generation of 2 political dissidents cards for that same player.. 'Frontiers' Buildings have added LOS for the battle this card was used. 'Tribal Subsidies' Sacrifices a missionary or agent parked in a non-occupied territory in return for obtaining that territory's special bonus card. In the territory you must have a significant religious majority for it to work. 'Patriotic Rally' This territory cannot be attacked by other factions for 1 full turn. 'Coup d'Etat' Sacrifice a merchant or missionary in enemy territory - the territory and units will become an independent faction which has the same buildset and culture as you. 'No-Spy Zone' Sacrifice an agent or minister to render a territory impassable to agents. 'Foment Revolt' Causes a vassal to break away. *Infantry tactics: +2 attack, +4 LOS to infantry for a single battle, or can be played on a minister to make him speed up infantry training *Artillery tactics: Artillery gain +6 LOS and fire more frequently, or can be played on a minister to make him reduce the cost of artillery in his area. *Cavalry tactics: Cavalry gain +3 speed and +1 armour, or can be played on a minister to reduce the cost of upgrade cavalry *Fortification: Start the game with an extra fort. *NPC - Minister: Inserts a minister into the province, or allows patriots to be recruited. *NPC - Spy: Inserts a spy into the province, or start game with spy *NPC - Missionary: Inserts a missionary into the province or start game with 1 additional religious tech researched. *Crusade: Gain 5 Militant Clergy *Jihad: 10 Ghazis are on hand for you *Capitulation agreements: Two allies of your choice exchange tribute amounts. *Diplomat: You may choose to get two factions to either declare war or ally with one another this round. *Jewish Charter: Increases Jewish migration to a single territory of yours. Has the following effects +20% to Jewish population, -20% to majority religion, increased research and construction speed in this territory (religion affects loyalty - if it is low it will rebel, along with any armies you have there once your capital is captured) *Supply contracts: Converts a merchant (with a proper level) into a supply centre Resources: Category:Blog posts